battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 (also known as BF3) is an upcoming ''Battlefield'' game made by Digital Illusions CE, and is a sequel to Battlefield 2. It is scheduled to be released in November 2011EA: Battlefield 3 Designed to Take down Call of Duty - PC News at IGN - retrieved April 8th, 2011 for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.Battlefield 3 ships Fall 2011 -- includes jets, prone and 64 player multiplayer! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 Battlefield 3 was revealed on February 4, 2011 with a teaser trailer, and was the cover story of the March 2011 issue of GameInformer.March Cover Revealed: Battlefield 3 - retrieved February 4th, 2011 It was first showcased on March 1, 2011 during GDC 2011, which revealed unedited gameplay for the first time. Beta access for Battlefield 3 was packaged with every Limited and Tier 1 Edition of Medal of Honor. DICE announced on February 3, 2011 that the release of Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Onslaught DLC were cancelled for the PC to concentrate all their workforce on Battlefield 3, and that they will make it their biggest Battlefield release yet, even going so far as calling it "the best Battlefield game ever."Looking ahead - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4th, 2011 DICE also confirmed that the different versions of the game will not differ too much, but the PC version will be getting extra attention, in the sense that they would not limit themselves to the technical capabilities of consoles, and that the different versions are being developed separately.Interview: Battlefield 3: 'The console version looks so much better than anticipated'-ComputerAndVideoGames.com retrieved May 10th, 2011News: DICE prepped for Xbox 730, PS4 arrival, Battlefield 3 pushing current consoles to 'absolute' limit'-ComputerAndVideoGames.com, retrieved May 10th, 2011 Overview Battlefield 3 will include both a singleplayer & co-op campaign and multiplayer modes. Its multiplayer will most likely feature similar gameplay to the classic Battlefield 2. It was announced that jets will make their return as usable vehicles, that prone will become an available stance and that the PC version will be able to support 64 players in a same multiplayer match. The Xbox 360 versions and the PlayStation 3 version will be able to support up to 24 players in a multiplayer match.Battlefield 3 PC will handle 40 more players than on consoles. New features revealed. | PC Gamer - retrieved March 7th, 2011 As seen in the Battlefield 3 gameplay trailer, it is confirmed that the player can now drag fallen soldiers and heal them from cover. However, it has also been confirmed that this gameplay feature will not carry over into the multiplayer aspects of the game. It will use a completely new engine, named Frostbite 2, which will be the successor to the Frostbite Engine used in the Bad Company series. With the help of the Frostbite 2 engine, Destruction 3.0 will be introduced into the game. An improvement over Bad Company 2's Destruction 2.0, Destruction 3.0 allows for a much larger range of destructible objects alongside buildings and more realistic destruction. For example, when the player fires their AT4 on the hotel in the Fault Line Series Episode II: Good Effect On Target ''trailer, they can see the entire façade of the building being completely ripped apart. In the earthquake prone city of Sulaymaniyah, players will experience tremors and earthquakes that will display the capabilities of Destruction 3.0. Audio is another focus for the game. There will be audio cues that, for example, will let the player know if a tank is moving towards or away from them, or if it is having trouble climbing a slope. The developers have recorded real life sounds of vehicles and weapons from a military training exercise; their goal being to create "cleaner and brighter audio."War Tapes: The Sounds Of Battlefield 3 - Features - www.GameInformer.com - retrieved March 25th, 2011 Voice acting will also be very various. As stated by Thomas Danko, voice over producer at DICE: "''No FPS ever had this large amount of VO variations for Multi Play, not even close. Over 300 for the "Man down" event alone." Twitter / @Tomas Danko: @F2CMaDMaXX No FPS ever ha ... - retrieved June 1st, 2011 Several sources confirm that console versions of the game will get smaller multiplayer maps than the PC version, though there will be little to no change in the graphics of the different versions.View topic - Console Players To Get Smaller Maps - Battlefield 3/BF3 - retrieved March 25th, 2011 Lead weapon designer for Battlefield 3 Alan Kertz stated in an EA PWNED interview (see video section): :"We're going for a really authentic feel in Battlefield 3. So the big thing that we're looking at is what guns are actually being used by armies, and obviously we have the Marines in Battlefield, so first thing we did is go in and look for the Marine weapons, but we also want that little bit extra special, because fun is still something really important in Battlefield. So, we went ahead and looked at other forces and said: "What sticks out? What looks cool? What is unique? What fills a role that we don't have?" And we went and we picked those guns and brought those into Battlefield, as well."YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28th, 2011 Singleplayer A single player mission was hinted at in the latest Game Informer."Battlefield 3" by Matt Bertz in Game Informer - February 2011 The only confirmed playable faction at the moment are the US Marines, where the player will assume the role of at least one Marine, Staff Sergeant Henry "Black" Blackburn, of 1st Recon. The campaign, set in the year 2014, will take the player around the world, but the only confirmed location for one mission so far is Sulaymaniwah, Iraqi Kurdistan. Currently, the only confirmed enemies in the game are a fictional group known as the People's Liberation and Resistance, or PLR, which the player will first engage in said city, in an earthquake prone area, as the player will witness. An unconfirmed location is the Al Basrah region in Iraq, which appears to be the label on the map in "Fault Line Series - Episode 1: Bad Part of Town." The single player features pathfinding and reactive AI that has been heavily updated from Battlefield: Bad Company 2. As Battlefield 3 is not a sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Marlowe, Sweetwater, Haggard and Redford will not make an appearance in the game. The gameplay debut of the campaign level mentioned above entitled: "Fault Line Series - Episode 1: Bad Part of Town" was released the morning of March 2, 2011; 1 day after a reveal event by EA and DICE showcasing 15 minutes of gameplay.Battlefield Blog - "Battlefield 3 rocks San Francisco -- Episode I of new gameplay video series live!" - retrieved March st, 2011 An article on Kotaku states that the singleplayer campaign was inspired by multiple war movies such as Generation Kill, Hurt Locker and Black Hawk Down. It is also said that there will be a focus on the characters' (including the player's) personalities and dialog. Additionally, it was confirmed that the date of 2014 was chosen to not politicize the story.Generation Kill, Hurt Locker, Black Hawk Down, All Are Inspiration For Battlefield 3 on Kotaku - retrieved March 7th, 2011 Multiplayer The locations of the multiplayer maps, like the campaign, will include Europe, the Middle East, and North America.Battlefield 3 on GameStop - retrieved February 9th, 2011 More specifically, the game is set to take place in the cities of Paris, Tehran, and New York.News: Battlefield 3 takes you to Paris, Tehran, and New York - ComputerAndVideoGames.com - retrieved March 7th, 2011 In the magazine GameInformer, it was also hinted of various tweaks, some of which were mentioned above, such as player count, prone, etc. There will be an improved character customization system, with possibilities of limited personal soldier customization, although such a system would be limited to avoid players shooting at their own side. The "Commander" position of Battlefield 2 will not return, and it has been hinted that there will be open-access benefits for all players, as in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The streamlined four class system and killcams of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 will continue, and a Hardcore mode will be present in the game, whilst a better pre-game lobby will be implemented (for squads and parties). A replay mode has been hinted at, to allow players to capture one-off moments from games, and a co-op mode will be included. Additionally, DICE confirmed at the Chicago Comic and Entertainment Expo that the size of multiplayer maps for the console versions of the game would be scaled down due to hardware restrictions, possibly having relation to the smaller player count. Also made known was the fact that players would be able to fly around in jets to the full extent of maps, even in otherwise "out of bounds" areas. Another detail revealed was that the melee system was going to be considerably different than the standard knife stab. Battlefield 3 will instead have a quick-time event process that allows the player to throw left or right punches at an opponent, or counter an attack.CVG - Battlefield 3 multiplayer maps smaller on consoles Limited Edition The Battlefield 3 Limited Edition was formally announced at GDC 2011. A post on the Battlefield Blog confirmed that it will include early access to Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand (see below), at no extra cost.New Battlefield 3 gameplay trailer and info on the Back to Karkand expansion - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 23rd, 2011 People who pre-order via the EA Store will also get a unique version of the 870 Combat shotgun and an exclusive beret for use in Battlefield Play4Free, although the unique shotgun only differs aesthetically, and stats-wise is exactly the same as the normal 870 Combat available from the game's store.Pre-Order BF3, Get Ahead in Play4Free - Battlefield Blog, retrieved April 28th, 2011 Players from the United Kingdom who preorder the Battlefield 3 Limited Edition: Physical Warfare Pack will get exclusive access to the Type 88 light machine gun with deployable bipod, a flash suppressor for the SKS sniper rifle and flechette ammo for the DAO-12, as well as day-1 access to the DAO-12.Battlefield 3 Limited Edition: Physical Warfare Pack available for preorder in the UK - Battlefield Blog, retrieved May 23rd, 2011 The fact that this pack was only available in the UK, and was advertised as featuring exclusive items for the recipients that wouldn't be available elsewhere, sparked some controversy over EA's marketing from non-UK players. Downloadable content Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand is the only confirmed downloadable content set to be released for Battlefield 3. It is a multiplayer expansion based on Battlefield 2 content, including four classic maps, vehicles, weapons to carry on to the base game, and new achievements/trophies, all at no extra cost. The expansion will include Strike at Karkand, Sharqi Peninsula, Gulf of Oman and Wake Island,Battlefield 3's Back to Karkand pack features Wake Island, three more | Joystiq - retrieved March 9th, 2011Going Back to Karkand #1 Your chance to relive the greatest Battlefield maps ever - Battlefield Blog, retrieved May 10th, 2011 newly enhanced with Frostbite 2. As of yet, the only confirmed way of acquiring Back to Karkand is by preordering the Limited Edition (see above). The Back to Karkand ''expansion is slated for release to the general public a month after the game's release.Battlefield 3 Limited Edition includes "Back to Karkand DLC - Battlefield 3 - BF3Blog - retrieved May 21th, 2011 A post on the Battlefield Blog hints that there will be more downloadable content to be developed following the game's release, all more or less the same size and quality as ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Niklas Fergraeus, lead designer of Back to Karkand, states: "Well, with Battlefield: Bad Company 2, we did a lot of experimenting with DLC, and I think that we learnt a lot along the way. The goal is that any content for Battlefield 3 will be of the same quality as Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam."Going Back to Karkan #2: Wake Island has a special place in my heart" - Battlefield Blog, retrieved May 18th, 2011 File:BF3_BTK_02.jpg|Concept art of Strike at Karkand in Battlefield 3 File:Wake_Island_2014.jpg|Concept art of Wake Island in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_B2K_Gulf_of_Oman_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Gulf of Oman in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_B2K_Sharqi_Peninsula_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Sharqi Peninsula in Battlefield 3 Trivia *One lighting probe from Frostbite 2's lighting system "...contain(s) more lighting information than an entire level from Bad Company 2." *This is the first non-EA Sports game to utilize ANT, an animation program that powers EA games like FIFA, to create realistic animations and smoother transitions for AI and multiplayer characters. *A profile system, possibly similar to Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 1942, will be present. *Sounds such as weapons firing will be unique in different environments, at different angles, and at different distances. *A dev console will be present. *When a firearm is reloaded before the magazine is emptied, there will now be an extra round present because a cartridge is still in the chamber of the weapon. **In addition, the charging handle is only pulled if the magazine is emptied. *For the first time in the Battlefield franchise, the player is able to see their body, as one can see in the gameplay trailer when the character jumps down from a ventilation shaft. *When Battlefield 3 got 800,000 likes on Facebook, the 12 minute, full-length trailer originally supposed to be uploaded on April 17 was released early. The producer's commentary was released on April 22. Videos Video:EA PWNED - Battlefield 3 Special|EA PWNED interview with DICE, featuring information on Frostbite 2, Back to Karkand, Battlefield 3 weapons, and more Video:Battlefield 3 Fault Line Full length and Commentary with Executive Producer|Full length Fault Line trailer with developer commentary Video:Battlefield 3 - Full Length Fault Line trailer|Full length Fault Line trailer Video:Battlefield 3 - "My Life"|My Life trailer Video:Battlefield 3: Gameplay PC Ep3 |Fault Line Series - Episode III: Get that Wire Cut Video:Fault Line Series - Episode 2 |Fault Line Series - Episode II: Good Effect On Target Video:Fault Line Series - Episode I: Bad Part of Town| Fault Line Series - Episode I: Bad Part of Town Video:Battlefield 3 Premiere Gameplay Trailer|Premier gameplay trailer Video:Battlefield 3 - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer External links *Official Battlefield 3 Site *[http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/fullstory.php?id=164286 Full Game Informer article provided by Planet Battlefield] ru:Battlefield 3 Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360